Articles comprising chitosan materials are known from the art. For example, WO99/32697 discloses that chitosan and chitin-based polymers exhibit increased antimicrobial activity when coated onto the surface of a hydrophobic material such as polypropylene. The use of chitosan as absorbent material for use in absorbent core structures of absorbent articles is suggested in EP 627225, WO 99/32697, WO 96/20015, EP 566118, WO 95/11925 and WO 99/26670.
None of these prior art references has addressed or even recognized the need for providing absorbent articles with wings offering improved protection and comfort to the wearer in the wing regions of the article.